


Over and Over

by Anonymous



Category: The War Of The Worlds (UK TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, Enthusiastic Consent, Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Other, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An experiment goes wrong, but Arnold doesn't mind when it gets him undivided attention from one of the aliens
Relationships: Arnold Henderson/Aliens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callmepapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/gifts).



Arnold’s mind raced. 

Words, phrases, appeared on the screen before him, his thoughts poured directly into the open. It was almost exposing, but Arnold had his fair share of that by now. 

_Are you enjoying yourself?_ A voice entered his mind. 

Arnold nodded with a grin, glancing at the blank space above the screen. “I would have had much more free time if we had technology like this.”

True, he did miss the sound of a keyboard, the crunch of paper when a mistake was made, but here, on this spacecraft, the world was at his fingertips. Or rather, his mind. He loved it here with the aliens. They were kind, curious creatures and Arnold had found himself in an odd place of admiration and quite possibly something more. It was truly incomparable to all he had once lived for. 

When Arnold’s thoughts came to a halt on the screen, the voice entered his mind again, washing over him. 

_We have something we would like to try on you. It is an enhancer, to test your stamina._

Arnold waited with bated breath as a metal appendage came down, offering him a vial. The liquid inside was a bright red, everything to indicate danger, but Arnold took it anyway. 

_Should anything go wrong, we have the medication to counteract the enhancer_ , the voice reassured. 

With that, Arnold was quick to drink the liquid in a single gulp, setting the tube down on a nearby surface. The taste was sweet, artificially so, and its effects were instantaneous. Arnold exhaled as he rid himself of his clothing, his cock straining even as he pulled it free. 

Laying down on his bed, Arnold stroked his cock, embraced the lust that consumed his naked form. This felt good. His mind was in a haze, his body needy as he pumped himself. It wasn’t enough and he shoved his fingers in his mouth, wetting them before teasing his hole with a finger. The pleasure was consuming, tearing gasps from Arnold as he stretched himself open. His hand gripped tight to his cock and he closed his eyes, focusing on his touch alone.

A slow burn started in his feet, enough to ignore as it crept up his legs, wrapping around him like a suffocating blanket. Then, his body was on fire, as if he was being held over flames. Arnold flailed, tried to stop the burning, but it only grew. The pain crashed to his head and Arnold screamed, curling up into a tight ball. In that instant, an appendage shot down, forced his mouth open to pour something in. As he swallowed, Arnold could finally hear his own thoughts again, his muscles turning lax and weak. 

The sound of doors sliding open caught his ears, but he did not turn until he felt the warm embrace of one of the aliens. In their humanoid form, they pulled Arnold into their arms, caressed his hair. 

“We are sorry,” the alien apologized. “It appears our drug needs some more modifications. We should have noticed sooner.”

Arnold weakly tucked his head into the crook of the alien’s neck, his breaths beginning to even out. 

“It’s all part of the tests,” he managed, tracing his fingers along the alien’s arm. “I was willing. You know that.”

The alien said nothing, only pulled Arnold closer as if to cement the apology into his skin. They placed a soft kiss on Arnold’s forehead, let a hand trail down Arnold’s face. 

Regaining some of his strength, Arnold pushed himself up enough to bring the alien into a kiss, his arm wrapping around their neck. Immediately, their tongues tangled together, the embrace turning heated. As Arnold pulled away to kiss down the alien’s neck, they found their voice, barely above a whisper. 

“Are you sure?”

“With all my heart,” Arnold breathed. 

He readjusted himself, sat on the alien’s lap as they helped him find his position. The alien lay before him, a perfect specimen of a humanoid, and Arnold’s need grew. His habits were common knowledge to the aliens by now and Arnold braced himself as the finger tracing along his skin transformed into a tentacle. The alien prodded at his hole, gauged every one of Arnold’s reactions, as they stretched him open. 

“More, please,” Arnold begged, head thrown back as he let himself get lost in the touch. 

A strong hand wrapped around his cock, slowly pumping as the tentacle inside of him grew. Arnold gasped, one hand bracing itself on the alien’s chest while the other held his stomach. He could feel the tentacle inside of himself, moaned in pleasure as it hit his prostate, pushed itself further until there was a bulge on Arnold’s stomach. 

Rocking back on the tentacle, Arnold pleaded for more, though the alien had reached their own limit. The hand on his cock sped up, thumb running over the head just as Arnold liked it. He was consumed, in over his head, and he didn’t want it any other way. Eyes rolling back, Arnold succumbed to his orgasm, white stripes painting himself and the alien. 

The tentacle inside him stayed and Arnold held onto himself as the alien carried them back to his bed. The two beings faced each other, an unspeakable trust shared between them. When the tentacle began to retreat, Arnold protested with a whine and curled closer to his companion. There was a small laugh and the tentacle stayed, a familiarity Arnold was soon drifting off to. 

Arnold could never go back to Earth, not after what he had found here. He was happy, taken care of, and that was more than he could ever ask of anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for your lovely prompts, Callmepapi!!


End file.
